dulce alucinación
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: gente sin helado, gente aplastada...¿por que el calor los afecta? no se entren y averiguenlo...septimo capitulo con Aphrodit ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fic que ise hace un tiempo pero me daba lata pasarlo en limpio…sea como sea inazuma eleven no me pertenece (todavía XD).  
>NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR IMÁGENES TRAUMANTES O DAÑOS SICOLOGICOS: D<br>disfruten…

* * *

><p>Una dulce alucinación<p>

Era uno de los días más calurosos para Raimon, habían desistido del entrenamiento para poder recuperar sus fluidos corporales.  
>Midorikawa buscaba desesperado algo frio para no desfallecer allí mismo, pero sin conseguirlo ya que por la temperatura, sus reservas se habían derretido sin piedad, dándole la imagen de una masacre…todos sus helados derretidos y con solo los palitos intactos…realmente sentían deseos de ahorcarse en ese momento.<br>todos los demás se encontraban en el mismo estado que los helados de mido, ya que todos estaban desfallecidos en el pasto, sudando a más no poder, pareciendo helados derretidos, pero el que se encontraba en peor estado era el pobre peli verde que ya sin poder aguantar, termino por desmayarse en el suelo, los miembros de Raimon quisieron ayudarlo, pero apenas se podían mover por lo que tardaron en acercarse al inconsciente…cuando por fin se acercaron tomaron una botella de agua y la tiraron encima del amante de los helados.  
>-hey!...midorikawa!...reacciona!- decía Fudo, quien había tirado el agua sobre el peli manzana.<br>-este calor es demasiado…-decía agotado el de pelo azul recogido en una coleta, lentamente Mido empezó a abrir sus ojos, para esperar encontrarse con el sofocante calor, pero en vez de eso se encontró es el paraíso…(mi paraíso seria todo un mundo lleno de chicos gatos haciendo yaoi… :D se vale soñar XD), estaba rodeado de sus sabores favoritos, conos de helado de su mismo tamaño lo rodeaban mirándolo y preguntándole si estaba bien, claro que para Midorikawa el hecho de que los helados hablaran no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y solo atino a lanzarse sobre el primer helado que vio, el cual fue un delicioso cono de chocolate suizo, el cual dejo debajo de él y a empezó a lamerlo consecutivamente (XD).

Mientras, en la realidad, Endo se encontraba debajo de mido, siendo lamido sin piedad, dejándolo todo pegajoso de lo que ya estaba mientras gritaba clemencia. Una mirada asesina por parte de Hiroto hiso que el pobre de Endo se asustara mas… ya después de un rato en el cual ninguno de los jugadores se atrevían a quitarlo, Kazemaru se acerco para quitarle a mido de encima.

En la alucinación de Midorikawa, veía como un helado azul de menta italiana lo tomaba de la cintura y lo alejaba del de chocolate, mido quiso probar el siguiente helado por lo que cambio de víctima y se abalanzo sobre el peli azul, que en la vida real era "el" quien ahora estaba debajo de mido siendo lamido sin consideración, haciendo que la mirada asesina de Hiroto aumentara, Kazemaru pedía ayuda desesperado, pero los otros chicos con el miedo de que sufrieran el mismo pronostico solo se alejaban.

De vuelta en la mente de Midorikawa por fin se levantaba de kaze chan viendo a los demás helados a su alrededor…todos se veían exquisitos, había un helado de pasas al ron (Fudo), de manjar (Kido), un helado de rosas (Fubuki), de frutilla (tsunami), de cereza (Hiroto) y entremedio de los helados se encontraba… ¿una torta?, así es, en medio de los helados se encontraba una torta de crema, con picos (goenji).

-TORTA!-grito mido antes de tirarse sobre goenji quien por primera acción trato de alejarlo.  
>-no se que hace una torta entre los helados… ¡pero soy feliz! :D- al decir esto empezó a lamer a goenji el cual completamente molesto tenia deseos de alejarlo de un golpe, pero esto no fue necesario ya que después de un rato, se levanto y empezó a lamer al resto de los espectadores el cual ninguno se salvo y finalmente llego el turno del helado de cereza, cosa que no molesto demasiado a Hiroto, pero aun así cuando ya las lamidas eran demasiada, intento alejarlo, pero sin lograrlo ya que no se movía, y de seguro no seria ayudado por sus choqueados y (casi) violados.<p>

Después de degustarse de todos los helados a su alrededor, termino por volver a la realidad, encontrándose con todos con sus compañeros en el suelo.  
>-vaya…están todos sudorosos…bueno…creo que comí suficiente helado por ahora…¡nos vemos!- dijo el peli verde, alejándose de sus compañeros, relamiéndose los dedos.<br>-¡voy a matarlo!...-grito Fudo  
>-me las pagaras, Midorikawa…-dijo refunfuñando goenji<br>-decidido, compraremos una helera para los helados de Mido- dijo un traumado Kazemaru  
>-De acuerdo…-dijeron al unisonó, mientras seguían en el piso recuperándose del trauma, en especial Hiroto que no solo tenía que recuperarse del shock si no del sangrado nasal que le había dado.<p>

Finalmente: -mido tubo su helera  
>-Hiroto tuvo su momento yaoi<br>-el resto de los jugadores tuvieron su trauma  
>- y finalmente la autora tuvo escape de locura: D<p>

* * *

><p>Y con esto termino este loco one shot que se me ocurrió en un momento de óseo y ayuda de dana chan que me ayuda con la ortografía y con cosas que dejo en el aire XD<br>¿comentarios?...estaba pensando que podría hacer otros capítulos con alucinación que tuvieran los personajes, pero ustedes vean…por lo menos este me gusto: D hasta la próxima…

PD: lean mi fic 100% uke, si les gusta el yaoi!


	2. Chapter 2

**O por dios, sí que he estado floja últimamente, primero no he continuado con mis fic y segundo tengo como 5 pedidos de dibujos que no he completado ¬¬U**

**Pero ya que hoy es domingo y tengo computador en mano…¡MANOS A LA OBRA!**

**IE: no me pertenece, por suerte de los pobres ukesitos…XD,¡ y ahora sin más! Comencemos con la segunda alucinación que le pertenecerá al pobre de Tsunami….disfruten y recuerden…el calor hace daño, pero le da ideas a las fujoshis XD**

* * *

><p>Dulce alucinación: capitulo 2<p>

Después de más de una semana con la misma ola de calor, los miembros de Inazuma eleven se decidieron por tomarse un descanso he ir a la playa para recuperar fuerzas, y entre todos el más alegre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que tsunami…un día de diversión en las olas era el paraíso para el surfista.

Llegaron en el autobús el cual parecía un infierno con el calor y con tantas personas adentro…al momento de salir del más de uno se quedo atascado en la puerta tratando de suicidarse en el mar. Es más que obvio que el primero en lanzarse al mar fue el peli rosa, mientras otros tomaban el sol…o se ahogaban con helado (Midorikawa, bueno es mejor que lo haga con helado que lamiendo a sus amigos ¿no?), o hacían castillos de arena. Tsunami nadaba a toda prisa a la primera ola que vio, hasta que levanto la vista y se encontró con un eclipse que después lo dejo inconsciente.

DATO: eclipse: hombre gordo, que estaba montando una ola y cayó sobre tsunami XD

Tsunami se ahogaba en las profundidades de los océanos hasta que logro recobrar el conocimiento y se apresuro por volver a la superficie. Sus amigos que se extrañaron al no verlo ya montando una ola se metieron al agua para buscarlo, el peli rosa al lograr respirar de nuevo se restregó los ojos para luego volver a ver lo que se acercaba hacia el…  
>-¿¡UNA MORSA?...-dijo incrédulo, mientras veía como una morsa café con una banda en la cabeza de color naranja se le acercaba, y lo primero que le ocurrió fue tomar su tabla de surf y golpear con ella a la pobre morsa que gritaba de dolor…mientras que en la realidad Endo se encontraba siendo machacado por tsunami y gritaba como loco….en la mente de tsunami, luego vio como un…un calamar celeste con un flequillo se le acercaba…<br>-¡ALEJATE CALAMAR!...-volviendo a golpear al pobre de Kazemaru que logro escapar hacia la orilla mientras el (cadáver) cuerpo de Endo flotaba en el mar.

Cuando volvió a la orilla y pensó que las vestías marítimas no lo molestarían mas, se encontró rodeado de criaturas marítimas.

El mismo calamar con flequillo (Kazemaru) una estrella de mar de color crema (Goenji) una ballena (kabeyama) un tiburón con mohicano (Fudo), una foca con googles y capa (Kido) y… ¿un pingüino con un parche? (Sakuma), ¿Qué diablos hacia una pingüino allí?

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI! , ¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGOS!...-gritaba mientras tomaba la tabla y empezaba a golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara, y los demás optaron por salir huyendo, claro que sin saber que el choqueado de tsunami los saldría persiguiendo (XD)

De una tienda salían Tachimukai y Fubuki, después de comprar bloqueador...para encontrarse a la mitad de sus amigos con chichones en la arena, mientras que otros corrían por su vida mientras el surfista los perseguía con una tabla.  
>-¿d-de que nos perdimos?...<br>-n-ni i-idea…-luego de tsunami se diera cuenta de que alguien lo miraba se volteó para ver a un delfín con bufanda, y un pequeño pececito de color café…  
>-tranquilo pececito… ¡YO TE SALVO!..-dijo tsunami para tomar de las caderas al pobre de Tachimukai para luego lanzarlo al mar…el cual obviamente al no saber nadar termino por ahogarse…y su cuerpo flotando en el mar junto con el de Endo…(esto se está volviendo una matanza XD)<p>

Después de pasar una hora persiguiendo a las criaturas marinas y que Endo y Tachimukai fueran rescatados por un salvavidas… que después también terminó siendo golpeado con una tabla por el surfista…tsunami por fin termino por salir de su alucinación, y encontrarse con la matanza que el mismo había causado ¬¬U.  
>-¿HE?... ¿qué paso aquí?-dijo el peli rosa, rascándose la cabeza…pero al no recibir respuesta termino por aburrirse e irse a montar unas cuantas olas.<br>-primero el idiota del helado y ahora el friki de las olas…-decía Fudo mientras se revolcaba en el suelo…  
>-si este calor sigue de seguro que no terminaremos vivos o vírgenes…-decía Kido con una gota cayéndole de la sien.<br>-por cierto… ¿Endo y Tachimukai siguen vivos?...-preguntaba Fubuki mientras miraba el cuerpo de sus amigos sin moverse…  
>-¿Endo?... ¿Tachimukai?...-preguntaba Kazemaru sin recibir respuesta<br>-¡GENIAL! , ¡Ahora nos quedamos sin portero!-gritaba Fudo mientras sentía la necesidad de ahorcar al peli rosa….

Finalmente:

-Endo y Tachimukai despertaron (por suerte XD)  
>-tsunami termino amarrado y golpeado y llevado de vuelta en el maletín de la caravana relámpago<br>-y claro esta fujoshi termino torturando a los personajes de nuevo XD

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto termino este capítulo que me tarde un mundo en comenzar escribir pero cuando lo comencé me tarde 40 minutos en terminar XD<strong>  
><strong>este es la segunda vez que comienzo torturando a Endo…creo que tengo algo contra el XD<strong>  
><strong>ojala les haya gustado…disfrute bastante escribiéndolo XD, realmente no se dé quien podría hacer el siguiente capítulo…así que ojala me den una idea pero bueno HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D<strong>

**PD: dedicado a AL3X LINTU!, a...Tsunami sigue con vida...en el maletin :3 jijijijiji (-risa estilo kogure)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok…he estado algo flora pero por alguna razón que yo misma desconozco les vengo con el siguiente capítulo de dulce alucinación….es que hace poco he estado pensando en que no me queda mucho tiempo de vacaciones además que tengo tarea así que mejor me pongo las pilas…XD**

* * *

><p>Dulce alucinación 3:<p>

-chicos, me dejaron toda la cara golpeada, además que no sé ni porque lo hicieron…-decía un triste tsunami, mientras se masajeaba uno de los 34 moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, por los golpes de sus amigos.  
>-que te parece, intento de asesinato, y violencia en lugares públicos….-decía Goenji al mismo tiempo que a él y a los otros jugadores le salía una venita de enojo, bueno, excepto a Endo y Tachimukai que se encontraban traumados en una esquina haciendo circulitos…<br>-¡pero yo no me acuerdo de nada!...  
>-primero un helado hablante casi nos viola para que un imbécil friki de la olas nos golpee con una tabla…-decía por lo bajo Fudo al mismo tiempo que el resto le daba la razón, (esto significara el fin de mundo yaoi O.O…(que para mí significa el fin del mundo XD)).<br>-¿Qué yo que…?... ¡NO SOY UN HELADO!-gritaba Mido mientras el resto recordaba el ataque de lamidas del peli verde  
>-¡YA ME OISTE, YO NO SOY UN MASOQUISTA PARA PASAR POR TODA ESTA MIERDA!...-su grito fue callado por Goenji y Kido que le pusieron las manos en la boca al recordar que estaban en una zona publica y habían niños presentes…<p>

-señor….¿que es mierda?...-una chica de 5 años fue a preguntarle a Kazemaru el cual casi le da un infarto…  
>-¡debe ser un mejorador de frases!-gritaba otro niño que solo kami sama sabe de donde salió<br>-¡si…este día es una mierda!- otro niño…  
>-¡TODOS SOMOS MIERDA!...-y así se formo un grupito de niños que empezaron a decir palabrotas al aire…los demás estaban que se morían y mas al sentir la mirada de las madres de los niños que salieron persiguiéndolos con carteras, un saco de papas (o. O) Y una pelota de futbol que también la usaron en su contra… (XD)<br>-¡YA ESTOY ARTO!...-grito el oji verde cuando había corrido más de 5 cuadras hasta perder a las madres enojadas, además de unas abuelitas que los salieron persiguiendo con una bola de lana (XD)  
>-tranquilo Fudo…<br>-¡TU CALMATE! Me voy de aquí…-fue lo último que dijo para irse dirigido a quien sabe dónde, claro que cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con el grupo de viejas mayores de 30 que lo esperaban con saco de papas en mano (¬¬U)

Al lograr escapar, se encerró en su cuarto donde lo primero que atino fue sacar un papelito con polvo blanco… (O. o)  
>-¡¿QUIEN CAMBIO MI MARIHUANA POR AZUCAR!...(fue la autora pero no te lo digo por que podrías saltar de la pantalla a matarme XD)<br>-mph…. ¿uno se puede volar con azúcar?...-pensó al recordar que siempre que el idiota fanático al helado cuando comía mucho dulce parecía que se hubiera fumado como 5 pitos...luego vio que la azúcar se había con mezclado algo de marihuana así que importándole una reverenda gana se lo fumo…así es mis queridas lectoras…Fudo Akio se encontraba volándose con Azúcar XD (wooo si se puede, juro que pasare días muuuuy divertidos XD)

Luego de que acabaran el entrenamiento fueron a ver a su no muy amigo de peinado mohicano para asegurarse que no había matado a nadie en su camino a casa.  
>Golpearon la puerta sin respuesta, asique con toda la libertad y como la puerta estaba abierta entraron 6 valientes…<p>

Kazemaru, Kido, Goenji, Midorikawa, Endo y Tsunami… ¿la razón?...Kazemaru y Kido eran las voces de la razón, Goenji por que tenía la suficiente fuerza para sujetar a Fudo de se volvía "salvaje" , Midorikawa y Tsunami los enviaron de castigo y a Endo…porque era el capitán...(jajaja esta es una de las razones por la que ser capitán te puede joder la vida XD)

-Fudo… ¿estás aquí?...-pregunto el estratega de googles-oye…-no recibió respuesta…el resto empezó impacientarse…tal vez ni estaba…o fue machacado por las viejas mayores de 30 (XD) así que abrieron la puerta del cuarto, encontrándose con… con…

¡UN FUDO DROGADO! Y lo que más llamaba la atención es que a su lado tenía un paquetito de azúcar… se encontraba colgando de la cama con un sonrisa de idiota baboso,

-qué diablos… ¿con azúcar?-decía Kido con una gotita cayendo de su sien…

Mientras tanto en la mente de Fudo…las paredes de su cuarto estaban pintas de morado, rosa y naranjo, en su ventana se encontraba unas ardillas cantando con cara de Tachimukai, al estilo albín y las ardillas, con coreografía incluida…pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran las extrañas criaturas en su puerta…o lo que se podía llamar puerta…ya que esta se movía como gelatina

-jejeje…reía amistosamente, al mismo tiempo que como podía se acercaba a lo primero que encontró…una pastilla de viagra color azul de casi su mismo porte…  
>-ya me imagino las grandes cosas que haríamos tu y yo juntos amigo mío…-reía poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del pobre Kazemaru<br>-Fudo… ¿qué rayos te tomaste? …-el nombrado volteo para ver una botella de champaña hablante…  
>-jejej champaña y viagra, que día mas animado tendré hoy….jeje<br>-¡¿viagra y que..?...-gritaba asustado tsunami mientras el volado lo miraba, y se imaginaba un coñac tropical con sombrillita rosa… luego vio a su lado y vio una copa de pisco con helado de manzana y una cerveza con bandana naranja… ¿para mantenerla fría? Qué rayos…se tiro a lo encima de la champaña gigante tratando de abrirla (en la vida real tratando de quitarle la cabeza Goenji XD)…luego ataco al coñac gigante y a la cerveza… y el viagra ni se movió…y si se preguntan donde se encontraba Kido, pues había ido a llamar a un manicomio pero cuando volvió a ver qué pasaba solo atino a alejarlo de Mido que se encontraba gritando clemencia…

-¡FUDO! ¡Es imposible que te hayas volado con azúcar!...el calor te debió afectar…-luego un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando sintió que el otro lo miraba babeando…-¿Fudo?...-pero en la mente del drogado había frente a el un Martini escoses de alta calidad decorado con una mini cápita, así como un súper Martini (XD)  
>-¡DONDE ESTUBISTE TODA MI VIDA!...-fue lo último que grito mientras se lo tumbaba en el piso y el resto salía a hurtadillas de la casa…mientras escuchaban los gritos del estratega. Al llegar a la salida vieron como la ambulancia del manicomio se estacionaba al frente…<p>

Mientras en la pieza de Fudo, el del cabello mohicano ya había salido de la alucinación aunque de soltar al de ratas no lo haría y fingir locura era una buena forma de seguir el juego..  
>-me gustaría ahora tener el viagra gigante…<br>-¡SALTE DE ENCIMA!  
>-no mi querido Kido…primero te jodo y luego te vas<br>-¡YA ESTAS NORMAL!... ¡AYUDENME!...

De afuera se escuchaban los gritos… (gemidos O.o) de Kido mientras el médico de ropa blanca se acercaba a preguntar por el lunático  
>-creo que ya no es necesario…-decía Goenji con una gota en la sien al igual que al resto…<br>-un momento…-dijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Endo…-¿tiene algo para el dolor de trasero?...creo que a Kido le hara falta…

-¡ENDO!-gritaron el resto, mientras el médico sacaba una especie de pomada y se iba…

¿Qué paso después?  
>solo digamos que la pomada fue bastante necesaria al dia siguiente XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dato: gracias a Pau-chan espitia por la idea y de ayumi neesan por la colaboración =<strong>  
><strong> si no fuera por sus alocadas mente y la mía de seguro que Kido hubiera salió Impune y sabemos bien que no hubiera sido divertido XD<strong>  
><strong> ¿alguna otra idea que ofrecer? ¿Reviews? Ya saben para alegrarme y subir más rápido ;D<strong>

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas, tanto tiempo, bueno entre a clases y ya que esta semana es relativamente tranquila tratare de subir mis continuaciones XD, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (desgraciadamente ¬¬U)**

**Disfrutemos de alucinaciones causadas por el calor y una que otra cosita, ahora una advertencia sobe este capítulo, cualquier admirador de Endo Mamoru será mejor que se valla antes de que su opinión ante el personaje cambie rotundamente (ya sabrán luego porque XD)**

* * *

><p>Endo Mamoru, capitán y portero del equipo Raimon, un buen amigo, pero obsesionado por el futbol, ya que debía estarlo al decidir obligar a sus amigos a entrena con 40 grados de temperatura, primero iba por su querido viagra azul (capitulo anterior XD) digo, Kazemaru, pero al llegar a la casa del peli azul, se encontró con un cartelito con lo siguiente:<p>

"_Endo, si bienes para entrenar, suelto a los peros…si…me compre uno"_

De adentro de la casa, se escucho un ladrido y luego una especie de arma cargándose, Endo tomo la decisión más inteligente de su vida y salió huyendo, luego intento en la casa de Kido donde desde la entrada lo ataco un pingüino con escopeta (cortesía de Sakuma XD), luego en el hogar de Goenji, de la cual salió un extraño ser igual que Goenji pero con el cabello liso (el calor hiso que su gel perdiera efecto XD) y nuevamente salió corriendo…  
>en la casa de Midorikawa, lo pillo durmiendo dentro del refrigerador y en la casa Fubuki Atsuya lo salió persiguiendo.<p>

Y así termino el pobre portero solo en medio de la cancha, con balón en mano, pero después de que una ola de calor lo haya azotado, se desmayo en el césped con espirales en los ojos. Después de varias horas, en las que no se supo nada del portero y ya que el calor había bajado notoriamente cierto peli azul fue en busca de su capitán, y lo encontró…pero medio muerto todavía en medio de la cancha sin moverse… (Mejor es nada ¿no?)

-¡Endo!...-grito acercándose al noqueado y tratando de despertarlo…-diablos… ¡por esto no se tiene que entrenar con 40° grados de temperatura!-luego de zarandearlo un rato, y terminar llamando a todos excepto a una ambulancia… (Lo que hacen los nervios XD) el porterito con cerebro de balón, empezó a recobra el conocimiento…  
>-mph…-se movía restregándose un ojo…<br>-gracias a dios…¿te encuentras bien?...-pegunto pero no tubo respuestas, si no que en vez de eso una mirada extraña por parte de su capitán…-¿Endo?...-Kazemaru se miro, pensando que tal vez tenía algo extraño al captar la mirada del otro, pero no, estaba vestido bien y normalmente, aunque la duda fue aclarada rápidamente

-¡KAZEMARU!... ¡¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE QUE PRACTICABAS BALLET!-así es, damas y caballeros Endo estaba teniendo una alucinación, y que mejor que en frente de sus ojos ver a un Kazemaru con un tutu celeste, y…*redobles de tambores*... ¡MALLAS!

-¿he?...-conesto, completamente noqueado por la extraña contestación, al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo apaecia detrás de el  
>-¡hey kazemaru!, ¿Qué le paso al capitán?-preguntaban, aunque el mencionado se paro y con brillos en los ojos grito a los cuatro vientos<br>-¡CHICOS! ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJERON QUE TODOS PRACTICABAN BALLET?-todos lo miraron extrañados, ya que aunque ustedes no los crean el portero de Raimon se los estaba imaginando a todos y cada uno de ellos con traje de ballet con mallas y tutus incluidos,-chicos, me hacen tan feliz, y yo que pensé que era el único con este secreto, -en seguida unas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos y de un tirón tomo la mano de Kazemaru forzándolo a bailar ballet de puntitas, con un fondo de rosas blancas, mientras el forzado estaba extrañado y al mismo tiempo asombrado por lo bien que baila ballet

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?-mencionaron más de uno ante el comportamiento del castaño, y más a lo que siguió  
>-Kazemaru, ¡te quedan muy bien las mallas!-todos se largaron a reír, hasta que Endo hiso girar al peli azul en forma de trompo y saltar de puntitas (sin perder la masculinidad XD) hacia sus amigos, haciéndolos a todos bailar-mi madre siempre quiso una niña así que me enseño ballet, chicos no saben lo bien que me siento ahora que lo saben-<p>

Y con un fondo de rosas nuestro porterito, fue bailando con cada uno de los del equipo, mientras en su imaginación, todo era color de rosa, con un fondo de prados de rosas, y ardillitas con cara de Tachimukai tocando violines con esmoquin (perdonen, pero quede traumada con lo de las ardillas del anterior capitulo XD), todos con mallas y cara de ukes, Endo estaba asiendo una coreografía de calidad de Hollywood.

-¡Endo!, ¡o me sueltas o te juro que te parto la cara a pelotazos!- dijo Goenji, al mismo tiempo que por primera vez en su vida, lo estaban tratando como uke, tomándolo de las caderas y levantándolo en forma de cisne…(XD)…luego con un paso parecido al de tango cambio de pareja con el podre de kido, el cual lo giraron como trompo al igual que Kazemaru…aunque por tocar a el de rastas Fudo como buen violador de kido fue a rescatarlo, aunque este también fue compañero de baile de Endo haciendo que se abriera de piernas, y soltaran un muy fuerte grito desgarrador

Kazemaru por su parte, despertando de su baile con el capitán vio como sus amigos estaban siendo casi torturados por el portero  
>-¡KAZEMARU! ¡LLAMA AL MANICOMIO!...-grito el pobre de Tachimukai, antes de salir volando por un lanzamiento del portero el cual después salió corriendo en busca del peli azul<br>-¡Kazemaru, tus eres a quien mejor le quedan las mallas!  
>-¡que caraj?-volteo para ver al resto marchándose casi corriendo-¡antes de huir ayúdenme!<br>-¡sacrifícate en nombre del quipo!  
>-¡ese es el espíritu Kazemaru!<p>

Luego de dos horas aproximadamente, ya era de noche, y un muy cansado por alguna razón Endo se levanto del suelo en el cual dormía y a su lado notar a un despeinado desarreglado e inconsciente Kazemaru  
>-¡KAZEMARU! ¡Quien te hiso esto!<p>

-fuiste tú…-dijo Goenji quien venía de comprar de la tienda  
>-chico con cabeza de balón… ¡ayúdame a cargar a Kazemaru!<br>-¡¿Qué?...-al parecer la alucinación del portero todavía no había acabado, y el que más había cargado con las consecuencias fue el pobre de Kazemaru que termino bailando dos horas seguidas ballet, en las cuales algunos chicos que pasaban al lado los grabaron y ahora esas grabaciones estaban en youtube con más de 10000 visitas, además que sospechosamente durante la danza había recibido constantes manoseos por el portero, que quedaron destacados en el video  
>-etto…¿creen que debo disculparme con Kazemaru?...-<br>-con él y con todos los semes los cuales hiciste que se abrieran de pierna y ahora están en muletas…

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaaja, ¿y? ¿Los traume con el secreto de Endo?, porque si es así cumplí mi misión XD es que hacer una de balones y bandas como que era muy esperado, así que solté un poco mi locura y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ahora unas preguntitas cortas<strong>  
><strong> -¿Quién debería seguir en la lista de tortura?<strong>  
><strong> -¿creen que los manoseos fueron inconscientemente? XD<strong>  
><strong> -¿sintieron el dolor de los semes al abrirse de piernas?<strong>  
><strong> -¿debería seguir poniendo a las ardillas?<strong>

**Hasta la próxima y cuidado con las alucinación, que pueden afectar a la gente a su alrededor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa mi con la siguiente alucinación, pero esta vez le doy todo el crédito a unos de mis lectores que me dieron una idea extremadamente alucinante que tenía que hacerla fic ¡si o si!**  
><strong> Todos agradezcámosle a hono-chan, hiroto-kiyama y sus mentes retorcidas XD<br>**

**Inazuma eleven ya saben que no me pertenece o si no solo habría yaoi nekomimis por todos lados XD, malditos leven 5 que si les pertenece y no toman mis ideas ¬¬**

* * *

><p>En la casa de Goenji, la nana de Yukka se encontraba cuidándola tres días seguidos, ya que tenía un resfriado muy grave. Lo que le ponía los pelos de punta (si es que se puede mas XD) a su sobreprotector hermano, pero al ver que se estaba mejorando, decidió preparar unos pastelillos para ella, así que se dirigió a la cocina y estaba dispuesta a comenzar cuando noto que algo esencial que faltaba, la azúcar.<p>

Sabía que Goenji estaba trotando, así que tuvo que ir a comprarla ella misma, dejando a Yukka sola solo por un momento. Pero estaba tan apurada, en ver a la péquela que no noto que había chocado con un chico de capucha que le tapaba todo el rostro.  
>-lo siento joven…-el mencionado no responde y solo sale corriendo tomando un paquete idéntico a la de nana.<p>

Después del golpe nana se dirige a la casa y con la azúcar ya comprada prepara deliciosos pastelillos que Yukka come alegremente. De repente en la entrada aparece Goenji que sin pensarlo toma uno de los pastelillos y lo come despreocupadamente.  
>Al principio como todo lucia normal y ya Goenji había llegado, nana decide dejarlo al cuidado de Yukka para ir de compras.<p>

Lo que ni nana ni Goenji sabían es que el sujeto con que había chocado anteriormente era Fudo y ahora en su casa revisaba lo que tenía en el paquete.  
>-¡¿Qué diablos?...-grito al ver el contenido-¡¿Qué paso con mi marihuana!...-nuevamente su querida hierbita había sido cambiado por un kilo de azúcar (capítulos anteriores XD)<br>-bueno…si me sirvió una vez lo hará de nuevo… ¿Qué habrá pasado con el viagra gigante? (XD)

Volviendo a la casa principal

Goenji empezó a sentirse algo mareado y ver como todas las paredes empezaban a moverse igual que una gelatina y de la ventana salieran una ardillas con cara de Tachimukai cantando las mañanitas…  
>-<em>despierta, Goenji despierta, ¿no ves que ya amaneció?, marihuana te has fumado, y alucinando estas hoy…<br>-_¡NI CHAN!-chitaba una voz aguda desde el segundo piso, quien más que la queridísima Yukka que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Goenji, solo que por la fiebre no podía moverse  
>-¡ni chan!... ¡quiero una ardilla que cante!...-si, los dos hermanos Goenji drogados hasta la medula, hasta que el teléfono sonó haciendo que Goenji medianamente reaccionara.<br>-¿si?...  
>-¡Goenji!, ¡soy yo Endo!, ¡Kazemaru ya no quiere hablarme después de que lo obligue a bailar! ¿Goenji?...-Endo desde el otro lado de la línea escuchaba como el peli crema decía palabras sin sentido como:<br>-_ardillas del demonio, ¿¡han aparecido en dos alucinaciones y vienen por la tercera!  
>-¿<em>ardillas?  
>-¡<em>que dejen de jugar con mis sungas maldita sea!, ¡solo yo me las puedo poner en la cabeza!<br>-_que carajo…  
>-<strong><em>¡ni chan!, ¡quiero un peluche que hable!-<em>**Endo escucho la voz de la hermanita de Goenji y con las pocas neuronas que tiene noto que algo raro pasaba en su casa.

Después de media hora afuera de la casa de Goenji la mayor parte del equipo se encontraban debatiendo quien sería el primero en entrar, después de todo, luego de haber escuchado algo sobre, tangas, ardillas y peluches que hablan, estaban más que traumados.

Finalmente terminaron entrando todos de una vez ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y se encontraron con una Yukka feliz de la vida con traje de reina sentada en medio de la sala,  
>-¡NI CHAN! ¡PELUCHES EN LA ENTRADA!<br>-_WTF….-_pensó más de uno…Goenji de repente y al buen estilo Spiderman salto del techo con cara de bolado total.

Ahora, una miradita a la mente drogada de Goenji:

En frente del peli pincho había literalmente un ejército de peluches de todos los colores, esponjosos y bonitos y uno que le llamo la atención más que el resto, un lobito plateado de felpa con una bufanda blanca, esponjoso y extremadamente violable.  
>-¿Go-Goenji?-dijo Fubuki, al notar como el nombrado lo miraba baboso y como un perfecto violador en serie.<br>-¡GOENJI!, ¡¿estás bien!...-dijo un búho parlante de color café con una bandana naranja en la cabeza, Goenji lo tomo como saco de papas y lo tiro sin piedad sobre la alfombra de la sala a lo que Yukka aprovechó, lo tomo, lo zarandeo y a los 5 segundos se aburrió y lo tiro lejos  
>-¡siguiente!...-grito, y Goenji como buen hermano, le fue alcanzando cada uno de los peluches, primero una queridísima y ya conocida ardilla con cara de Tachimukai, que salió volando de las manos de Yukka hacia la ventana, seguido de este, un pingüino de nombre Sakuma y un león de felpa (Genda) que salió disparado por la ventana cayendo encima del pingüino…(vamos Genda, ¡saca tu lado ferros y as algo productivo!)<br>-¡Goenji!, ¡recupera el juicio!...-grito kido, tratando de controlarlo y al mismo tiempo a Yukka, la masacra peluches. En ese instante se le vino a la mente el violador drogadicto de azúcar ¿Por qué?, ¡por que la maldita casa olía a la marihuana que solía comprar! ¿Por qué lo sabía?, por haber estado en la casa del semi calvo muchas veces, ¿Por qué?...tal vez después lo sabremos (¡NO SE HAGAN LAS MENTE SANAS! Sabemos perfectamente que;

Kido atado+ Fudo drogado= violación segura….)

Volviendo al tema, y a la situación actual un azulejo de peluche estaba tratando de reanimar a cierto portero que en vez de salir por la ventana había chocado en una pared dejando una marca de sangre…  
>-¡NICHAN!, ¡EL AZULEJO!...-basta decir que el siguiente en volar de manera cómicamente fue Kazemaru, pero este ¡NO ERA AZULEJO MALDITA SEA! (aunque en la mente de Goenji si lo era ¬¬) por lo que termino cayendo en el suelo al igual que los otros, solo que después de que el antes inconsciente lo escuchara gritar se tiro por la ventana cayendo justo encima de él…<br>luego de esto se escucho un fuerte "CRACK" (la espalda de Kazemaru romperse) .

Volviendo adentro kido se puso en frente de Goenji, y el drogado peli crema pudo notar a un peluche defectuoso mezcla de súper man, tai de digimon 1 y Bob marley.  
>-debo estar muy drogado para ver esta mierda…-dijo entre dientes-<br>-h-Hiroto…-Midorikawa y el nombrado estaban abrazados en una esquina de la habitación y tsunami en la ventana llamando a un inconsciente Tachimukai…  
>-mido, mejor huyamos…-¡la mejor idea de la noche damas y caballeros!<p>

Goenji, se giró dejando al muñeco defectuoso y vio un delfín rosado (tsunami) un pulpo rojo (Hiroto) y… ¿un helado con patas?... (Midorikawa).  
>-ok, creo que realmente me debí tomar algo…-el peluche Bob marley, DIGO…kido estaba que lo golpeaba, pero no con su hermana enfrente…además del pobre Fubuki tiritando en una esquina…<br>los vecinos escucharon como un delfín, un pulpo y un helado hablante salían disparados de la venta.  
>-¡HOLA!...-de la entrada aparecía un mono bananero, (kido) extremadamente drogado,-¿estamos iguales?...-dijo al ver al peli crema, este no lo tomo y tomo a kido para llevárselo a Yukka-¡OYE NO TOQUES PROPIEDAD AJENA!-si, dos por uno, ventana abajooooooo.<p>

**(Me pregunto si vale aclarar que estaban en el primer piso, si no, habría muuuuchos cadáveres XD)**

Y por descarte un lobito plateado, se tapaba con la bufanda, esperando su destino (jejej en mis fic siempre hay algo inesperado mi queridísimo Fubuki).pero antes de que Goenji le pusiera las manos encima divisó una…piedra tamaño kawama como un peluche de Justin gayber y le dio tanta repugnancia que lo pateo y como toda ley de la física se jodio el pie (XD)  
>-¡GOENJI!, ¿estás bien?...-dijo Fubuki al buen estilo uke…<br>-¡ONI CHAN!...¡EL LOBITO!...  
>-uwa…-lloraba el peli plateado, pero en ver de ser tomado como saco de papas, fue tomado estilo princesa subiendo por las escaleras ¡¿ES QUE ACASO LO TIRARIAN DEL SEGUNDO PISO?, no, algo peor (XD).<br>-bueno, ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras con el oni chan!..-dijo Yukka, para después desmayarse por los efectos de la droga, y quedarse profundamente dormida como buen angelito que era.

Pasaron 2 horas y la nana volvió, encontrándose con el peor escenario posible…un grupo de jóvenes en su jardín, medios muertos y todos montados unos encima de otros (¡QUE BUEN ORGASMO! XD), todo desordenado la sala con Yukka todavía dormida. Y al subir al segundo piso...bueno digamos que después de ese día, nana juro jamás volver a hacer pastelillos, Yukka termino en cama otra semana exactamente igual que Fubuki por razones de fuerza mayor (Goenji drogado no controla su fuerza ¬¬). Y Goenji, este término yendo a un terapia y nana comprando un cinturón de castidad que se le fue entregado a Fubuki el mismo día…

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajajaj o por dios se que me Salió largo pero una vez que empiezo no puedo parar incluso mi mamá me critica diciendo que escribo muy rápido y la vuelvo loca con los *tic, tic, tic*, un dato más, ella jura que estoy escribiendo un cuento XD (si supiera ¬¬U)<br>**

**Ojala les haya gustado, en especial a ti hono chan, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado descabellado (sarcasmo).**  
><strong> Cualquier pedido o idea es recibida y vuelta una completa locura que espero que los haya hecho sonreí…sayonara good bye!<strong>

**PD: gracias por ponerme de flor fujoshi en tu fic hono chan XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya que lo prometido es deuda, les traigo la alucinación de Sakuma y la razón de porque llego a la antártica en traje de pingüino…**  
><strong> (Las alucinación, pueden llevarte de viaje… ¡que genial!)<strong>

* * *

><p>*paso, paso, paso*, Afuro Terumi caminaba tranquilamente, cuando vio a dos chicos peleando…uno de ellos de cabello plateado y otro de cabello caoba. El pequeño de parche iba haciendo pucheros abrazado a un peluche de pingüino y el otro persiguiéndolo desesperadamente.<br>-¡Sakuma!, ¡perdóname, te juro que fue sin querer!...-lloraba Genda, con cascadita saliendo de sus ojos…el rubio esto lo divertía, sabía que Genda era como un león cool y salvaje pero con Sakuma era un tranquilo gatito… ¿razón de la molestia del peli plata?, un ala del peluche arrancada  
>-¡ERES UN MATA PELUCHES!...-grito, hiso un puchero y luego salió corriendo.<br>-mala suerte hoy ¿no?...-Aphrodit, toco el hombro de Genda, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor…-¿ahora qué hiciste?...  
>-yo…Sakuma me mostro su nuevo peluche de pingüino y yo le arranque un ala por accidente…un aura negra lo cubrió y empezó a hacer circulitos en una esquina.<br>-ha…-suspiro-por qué no simplemente lo atas y te lo violas…yo hice eso con Atsuya…-silencio incomodo.  
>-¿por eso tienes esa marca de cachetada en tu mejilla?-¡BINGO!...el rubio desvió la mirada.- no quiero hacerle daño…pero mientras más me acerco mas lo hago…<br>-¿lo has drogado?  
>-¡NO!<br>-pues deberías…tengo un amigo, que me vende afrodisiacos y marínelas y estoy seguro que te ayudaría…  
>-¿y qué tiene que ver las marínelas en esto?<br>-una marínela afrodisiaca…  
>-no, gracias...<br>-entonces, permanece el resto de tu vida virgen persiguiendo un pingüino con parche…-luego de esto él, y Genda se dirigieron al lugar más aterrador de toda Inazuma…una tienda de marínelas...  
>-vuelvo a preguntar…¿Qué tienen que ver las marínelas en esto?...<br>-las drogas son fáciles de ocultar en ellas…  
>-no quiero saber cómo lo sabes…-entraron y vieron a un sujeto extraño rellenando una marínela con liquido de dudosa procedencia.-creo que nunca volveré a ver las marínelas de la misma forma…<br>-hey Juan…necesitamos drogar a un pingüino, ¿Qué tienes?...  
>- ¿un pingüino?...y yo que pensé que estaba drogado…<br>-Juan…cuantos dedos vez…-levantó dos dedos-  
>-27…¿desde cuándo tienes dos cabezas?<br>-si, te drogaste, y mucho…  
>-bueno, aquí tienen, una marínela recién rellenada, que solo le dé un mordisco o sino terminara como yo…WIIIIIIII…-empezó a girar en la silla…<br>-entendido…vámonos Genda…-se fueron del lugar…solo para ver como el chico empezaba a convulsionar crema de marínela…-no lo mires y sigue caminando…

-¿Quién es?...-pregunto Sakuma saliendo de su casa, Genda le sonrió y le dio un regalo…-¿una marínela?...  
>-si, es por el peluche…se que a veces soy brusco y lo sien…¡SAKUMA!...-quedo en blanco cuando noto que la marínela había desaparecido en la boca del otro…<br>-bien, perdonado…buenas noches.-puerta cerrada en la cara, Genda traumado y en otro lugar un Terumi siendo regañado por Atsuya, el cual por alguna razón estaba con muletas (XD)

Luego de unos minutos Sakuma empezó a sentirse mareado, y a ver doble…, las paredes temblaban y unas ardillas con cara de Tachimukai hacían coreografía en la ventana, mientras la puerta era derivada por los pingüinos de Madagascar…seguido de ellos, entro Bob esponja y los padrinos mágicos…  
>-¿estas listo?...¡vamos al crustáceo cascarudo!...<br>-lo siento esponja marina, pero mis chicos y yo tenemos la misión de llevarnos a este a la Antártica…para un consejo de pingüinos masiva  
>-¡nosotros somos! ¡LOS PADRINOS MAGICOS!...<p>

Sakuma se tiro en el piso y empezó a convulsionar crema de marínela….los pingüinos lo tomaron y lo metieron a una caja…los padrinos mágicos hicieron que apareciera dentro de un avión destino a la Antártica y Bob esponja, platicaba con las ardillas con cara de Tachimukai, si es que eran parientes de arenita. (Creo que no se nota que estaba bien el Nick cuando escribí esto XD)

En cierto avión, con cierto destino una azafata se paseaba repartiendo dulces, hasta que llego a una caja encima de uno de los asientos. A su lado, los pingüinos de Madagascar que empezaron a hacer movimientos espías y terminaron secuestrando el avión…  
>-¿¡WTF?..-la azafata abrió la caja dejando a salir a Sakuma casi asfixiado<br>-¡¿Dónde diablos estoy!...  
>-en una avión con destino hacia la Antártica…<br>-¡¿y yo qué diablos hago aquí?  
>-si supiera te lo diría… ¿marínela?...-la chica le extendió el dulce, y Sakuma recordó el causante de todo esto...Genda…<br>-¡GENDA!... ¡JURO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA TE PONDRE UNA MARINELA EN EL…!  
>-¡ACHU!...-estornudo, el peli caoba, en frente de una tienda viendo peluches de pingüino, luego un escalofrió lo recorrió y aunque no supo porque, tubo la necesidad de comprar un tampón… (XD)<p>

El avión paso justo arriba de la Antártica, y ya que como hemos visto en las películas de Madagascar, los pingüinos no saben aterrizar, por lo que el habían caía en picada…  
>-¡no puedo morir!, ¡soy la reina marínela!-lloraba la azafata<br>-¡¿ES QUE ACASO LA ESCRITORA TIENE UN TRAUMA CON LAS MARINELAS!...  
>-algo así…últimamente están de moda, yo soy hono chan, reina marínela y azafata de medio tiempo…-la chica giño un ojo al aire, ya que el peli plateado había tomado un paracaídas y saltado del avión<br>-UWAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa…-cayo de cara al agua congelada, convirtiéndose en un cubito de hielo Sakuma. Floto hasta la orilla donde una esquimal lo recibió y lo saco de allí con un pica hielo y luego hiso raspado con él.  
>-¿Qué me paso?...<br>-caíste del avión, y me regalaste raspado… soy dana ¿quieres?-Sakuma lo recibió y ambos, por alguna razón empezaron a comer raspado…hasta que Sakuma reacciono y vio unos pingüinos pasar  
>-¡pingüinos!...-salió corriendo pero la esquimal lo detuvo...<br>-no puedes entrometerte en su habitad, tienes que adaptarte a su entorno  
>-¿y cómo rayos hago eso?<br>-cómprame un traje de pingüino….-de la nada, apareció un puesto con trajes de pingüino y Sakuma se probo uno, que venía con corbatín incluido…  
>-¿son sintéticos?<br>-no…atrape y degollé a un pingüino, luego lo destripe le arranque la piel y lo rellene de algodón…-la chica sonrió y Sakuma empezó a vomitar…-¡bien!, ¡ya estas aprendiendo a regurgitar!...

La chica se fue en un bote…y Sakuma empezó a convivir con los pingüinos. Una vida feliz y tranquila sin tener que preocupaciones, hasta que de la nada apareció Suzuno, Nagumo y un mayordomo con bigote postizo pelando y agarrándose a garabatos. Luego Midorikawa y Hiroto en una 4x4 y finalmente fue secuestrados por ellos, y llevado en la cajuela de la 4X4 amordazado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el resto... ¡FUE OTRA HISTORIA :D!<strong>

**jajaja, DATO: nunca bolver a ver tele, mientras escribo fic...es dañino para las mentes normales XD**

**ojala les haya gustado  
>cualquien ides es recibida...¡enserio! ¡CUALQUIERA!<strong>

**hasta la proxima ;D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, por fin puedo escribir tranquila, verán…hace poco se me corto la luz y estuve unos días sin computador, que para mi fueron el mismo infierno. Pero inesperadamente mi inspiración llego de golpe y estoy lista para que mis dedos escriban los fic que las hacen reír y a mí me hacen feliz y desembocan las ideas idiotas de mi mente…y ahora una idea que me habían recomendado pero no la he hecho por motivos que ya saben… (Mi imaginación ha estado reprimida ¬¬U)**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni los ukes ni los semes, ni nada T.T**

**Ahora sin más: ¡la no tan dulce alucinación de Aphrodit! ;D**

* * *

><p>Hace un tiempo que las olas de calor golpeaban fuertemente la ciudad de Inazuma y gracias a eso los sicólogos y hospitales tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Ya muchos de los jugadores de Raimon habían caído en alucinaciones que causaban más de un problema a los habitantes de Inazuma, aunque también daban muchos videos para youtube. Con chicos bailando ballet, otros persiguiendo gente en la playa, violaciones, y algunos terminando bailando con los pingüinos como en esa película.<p>

Si, los días poco normales del tan caluroso verano seguían sin descanso aumentando las compras de cinturones de castidad (XD)  
>-con que las cosas han estado muy divertidas últimamente ¿he?...-caminaba tranquilamente cierto rubio de ojos carmesí, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, con clasificados un tanto extraños, y lo más extraño era que todos los protagonistas de las locuras, ¡el los conocía!.<br>-creo que me paseare a verlos un rato…-serró el diario, y con una algo endemoniada sonrisa, se dirigió al lugar en cuestión.

El calor iba en aumento, y la idea de tener que ir hasta Raimon ya le parecía una locura, no se extrañaba de las idioteces que podía causar el calor, así que antes de que él fuera el personaje principal de una (pobrecito, no sabe que ya lo está siendo XD) se refugió en un puesto de helados  
>-¡vaya, Aphrodit! Cuanto tiempo…-escucho la voz familiar de Midorikawa, y luego se volteo para ver el resto del peli verde con el uniforme de un heladero<br>-¿Midorikawa?  
>-¡hola! ¿Quieres un helado?<br>-¿hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?  
>-hoy es mi primer día<br>-ya veo…por eso es que todavía no queda en quiebra el negocio…-murmuro  
>-¿Qué dijiste?<br>-nada, dame uno doble de vainilla…-el rubio se sentó en una de las sillas del local mientras el peli verde preparaba el helado. Pero como era nuevo, y ya sabemos que siempre los trabajadores nuevos cometen errores, accidentalmente coló en la vainilla veneno para ratas. Razón de porque estaría el veneno para ratas en el mismo lugar donde se preparan los helado…no la se XD pero digamos que la magia de los fanfic lo trajo cerca de las garras de Midorikawa para que dejara la caga.  
>-todo tuyo…<br>-bien…-le pago y se marcho. Iba caminando tranquilamente, comiendo su intoxicado helado de vainilla cuando comenzó a sentir una ligera molestia en el estomago. No le dio importancia y siguió su camino, las cosas empezaban a pintar mal para el pobre rubio. ¿Era normal ver caminar ositos de goma por la calle?...si lo era, pues entonces era un día normal y corriente

¿También, es normal ver a un dinosaurio morado cantando "barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y bla bla bla"?

Definitivamente estaba delirando y como si no fuera peor aparecieron sus queridos amigos Suzuno y Nagumo  
>-¿Terumi?...<br>-¿he?...-levanto su rostro y vio a Suzuno como un gato blanco y a Nagumo como un tulipán en una maceta  
>-creo que se tomo mucho de esa agüita mágica…mejor vámonos…-luego vio como Nagumo se iba caminando, digo, saltando en su maceta y a Suzuno meneando la cola…<p>

Se tiro en el suelo, tratando de recobrar la cordura, pero entonces tuvo que llegar su muy bien conocido portero Endo  
>-¿Aphrodit?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?...-lo miro a la cara, pensando que se encontraría con algún búho con bandana naranja o un balón de futbol que hablara, pero no encontró eso…no…algo peor. El porterito en frente de él estaba vestido igual que….<br>-¿blanca nieves?  
>-¿Qué cosa?...-así es, Endo Mamoru a la vista de Afuro Terumi era nadie más ni nadie menos que la famosa princesa Disney con su traje y hasta una cintita roja en el cabello.<br>-¿Endo?, ¿Qué sucede?-más atrás apareció Kazemaru cenicienta, luego vino caminando tsunami la serenita, y… ¿Goenji jazmín? (¿se imaginan a Goenji con ese top de bailarina exótica? XD)  
>-santa diosa marínela…dame fuerzas…-se repetía mil y un veces el pobre de Aphrodit con el estomago dado vuelta y convulsionando espuma blanca…-creo que he visto mucho Disney chanel…<p>

-santo cielo… ¡que alguien traiga un doctor!  
>-¿Qué sucede?...-luego empezaron a llegar más princesas… como bella de la bella y la bestia (kido), más atrás apareció la bestia con mohicano (Fudo), la bella durmiente (Hiroto).luego incluso llego la caperucita roja (Tachimukai) y hasta el lobo feroz (Fubuki).<br>-¡ALEJENSE, QUE ME CAGAN LA INFANCIA!...

Salió corriendo, como alma que se la lleva kageyama y al día siguiente apareció su foto en el dichoso diario de los protagonistas de locuras de la ciudad Inazuma  
>-chico afeminado, corría eufórico por la calle insultando a Disney y echando espuma por la boca…luego se averiguo que había sido intoxicado con veneno para ratas y ahora esta hospitalizado….Midorikawa ¿seguro que no sabes nada de esto?<br>-nada de nada Hiroto, ahora deja de leer eso, y busca en los clasificados para conseguir un trabajo, si que mi jefe era malo…despedirme por comerme el helado  
>¡EL HELADO SE HISO PARA COMERSE MALDITA SEA!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaaj, termine…wooo ahora terminar mis fic se ha hecho una prueba de vida o muerte…pero tranquilas, ya me está llegando la inspiración de a poco…por lo menos ahora puedo escribir y terminarlo el mismo día en vez de tener un bloqueo y tener que interrumpir la escritura XD<strong>

**Ahora unas preguntas que ha estado de moda poner y las dejo seguir sus vidas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció? **  
><strong> -¿creen que Midorikawa tiene futuro como heladero?<strong>  
><strong> -¿creen que Nagumo para día de brujas se disfrazara de tulipán?<strong>  
><strong> -¿le cage demasiado la infancia a Aphrodit?<strong>  
><strong> -¿merezco un comentario o un marinelazo?<strong>

**Eso es todo…sayonara good bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡POR FIN! después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar por fin mi mente se puso creativa y escribió lo que tanto quería hacer...disfruten y no me maten**

* * *

><p>-déjame entender esto sin terminar en un manicomio…según tu ¿hay una desquiciada fujoshi la cual salio de vacaciones y no tiene mejor entretención que jodernos la vida causándonos alucinaciones ya sea por el calor o cosas extrañas que ingerimos por "SU" causa?<p>

-exacto…

-¿Qué?  
>-creo que has comido mucho helado mido…<br>-¡no es por eso! Hace unos días me encontré una chica que me pregunto si prefería que me dieran duro o suave, lo escribió en una libreta y luego salio huyendo.  
>-solo era una de las tantas pervertidas, no le tomes importancia<br>-¡pero la cosa es que ella anoto "duro" y en la noche Hiroto casi me parte el trasero!

-¿por eso es que el pobre de Hiroto a estado quedándose en la casa de Goenji?  
>-¡ese no es el punto! otro día me la volví a encontrar. Anoto algo de que me atacarían y en la noche una pandilla casi me viola si no fuera por que apareció Nagumo vestido de tulipán y como estaba enojado los golpeo hasta dejarlos papilla<br>-¿me explicas por que Nagumo estaba vestido de tulipán?  
>-no lo se, pero luego apareció Suzuno con un traje negro de cuero y un látigo<br>-sigo sin entender la situación…

-¡la cosa es que lo que sea que esta loca escriba se vuelve realidad!  
>-bueno, eso explicaría todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente. Por ejemplo el otro día entre a la pagina "" y encontré muchos fic con temas sexuales relacionados a nosotros, orgías, tríos, incesto, pero mas traumante que eso era el echo de que habían cosas como girasoles y amapolas que hablaban y cosas con marínelas y tigres y cambios de cuerpo y Goenji violando un oso de peluche y padrinos mágicos, Shrek, Disney, Atsuya como sicópata y semes como ukes y ukes como semes y parejas raras y,y,y,y…-la escena se detiene cuando el pobre de Kazemaru se pone a convulsionar espuma por la boca y el pobre de mido empieza a sollozar y a gritar que su vida esta siendo controlada por no una si no millones de fujoshis desquiciadas y degeneradas que lo único que quieren es verlos llorando y penetrados.<p>

"las olas de calor atacan la nación

Tengan cuidado o habrá violación"

No se descuiden que alguien los mira

Las mil y un fujoshis que todos admiran

Cuiden a sus ukes que vamos a atacar

Cuidado con lo que comen que les puede caer mal

Ni marinelas ni flores son lo que parecen

Son locas escritoras que de cordura carecen

Esta rima ya esta por terminar pero de ahora les aviso

Que a todos los vamos a violar…"

"este mensaje fue lo que dejaron un grupo de terroristas vestidas con orejas de neko y trajes de flores lanzando marinelas a policías armados que salieron huyendo después de ser amenazaran con ser convertirlos en ukes. Al parecer están buscando una especie de revolución de la cual como se nos ha sido informado ya ha habido varias victimas. Les aconsejamos guardar la calma y ponerse un corcho o algo que los proteja contra algún objeto o miembro indeseado. En otras noticias una cantidad alarmante de jóvenes han sido absorbidos por la magia de my little pony, unos ponis desquiciados que al parecer drogan mas a los jóvenes que el LCD…"

-¿¡LO VES KAZEMARU!¡NOS ESTAN CONTROLANDO!-

-¡hay que ir a comprar corchos!

-¡y hay que comprar un pony!

-¡TAMBIEN!

Después de ese día tanto como el peli azul como el peli verde tuvieron que asistir a sesiones de sicología y terapia. Las cosas se mantuvieron calmadas por un tiempo, no había fujoshis a la vista y los semes estaban ocupados en distintas tareas que les permitían descansar el trasero. Lo único que se podría destacar era la gran cantidad de tipos mayores de 30 con afición a los ponis que podrías encontrar fácilmente en la calle

-según el diario la cifra de persona intoxicadas y delirando a disminuido, creo que ya es seguro salir a la calle chicos…-decía Tachimukai leyendo tranquilamente el diario. Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Kido se habían escondido en una especie de fortaleza con almohadas mientras Suzuno trataba derivarla al igual que Fubuki

-¡protegemos nuestra integridad! ¡Nosotros no tenemos como defendernos! Fubuki tiene a Atsuya, Suzuno es fuerte, Tachi tiene a tsunami que es del tipo protector al igual que Sakuma ¡pero nosotros solo tenemos a un portero idiota a un degenerado adicto al sexo y un vampiro que quiere chuparme todito! (?)

-¿chuparte todito?

-¿es que estamos en una película porno?

-vamos chicos, si siguen así parecerán ermitaños, miren…-levanta un vale gratis para 8 personas en nuevo restaurante de comida china…-un tipo en traje de panda me lo obsequio, podemos comer todo lo que queramos además de un ración extra de helado  
>-¡aceptamos!...-gritaron mido y Suzuno levantando la manita en forma tierna.<p>

-esta bien, estar de paranoicos tampoco es bonito… ¿invitamos al resto?

-solo 8 personas el vale lo dice…- les costo, pero finalmente lograron salir sin la necesidad de taparse el trasero con una cacerola. Finalmente los invitados fueron: Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Kido, Fubuki, Atsuya, Sakuma y Suzuno para resumir, prácticamente todos los ukes.

-yo no soy ukes, soy suke….-dijo Suzuno

-¿Cómo rayos conoces los términos?

-en Internet se puede encontrar de TODO…

-no me cuentes mas, el otro día vi una foto de Someoka con baby doll…

-¡dame la pagina!

-cállate Fubuki…

Después de una fantástica travesía en la que tuvieron que luchar con indomables bestias. Naaa en realidad era un gato que ataco a Midorikawa por intentar comerse su comida y Kazemaru lo ahuyento con un palito…XD

Llegaron a un agradable restaurante cuyo patrocinante era un panda que repartía volantes….

-¡un panda!  
>-na, no es la gran cosa…<p>

-¿preferirías que fuera un pingüino?  
>-mas allá hay un restaurante infantil presentando a Pablo el pingüino…-*Sakuma desapareció en el acto* Midorikawa abrazaba al panda mientras Tashi y el resto entraban y hacían uso de su vale….<p>

-¡bienvenidos! Sean libres de comer todo lo que les apetezca y no duden de probar nuestra barra de helados- estas palabras bastaron para que mido y Suzuno desaparecieran y se fueran a dejar en quiebra al local, digo, para probar su comida.

Paso el tiempo y todo parecía estar bien hasta que las peleas momentarias de los ukes llegaron a oídos fujoshis. Una cocinera que efectivamente estaba apoyando la revolución Raimon decidió hacer las cosas mas interesantes mezclando todas y cada una de las comidas con saborizante msg, pero su plan no estaba completo ya que aunque este saborizante era alucinógeno se tenia que comer en grandes cantidades. La otra opción que le quedaba era darles a beber un licor conocido como el "hada verde" y no, no es licor de Tinkerbelle, si no un licor de ajenjo puro que si llegaras a beber un baso de el alucinarías ¡A LO BESTIA! Tanto como para que kageyama parezca una empresaria sexi y kabeyama un joven esbelto y ukeable.

Decidida, termino por usar un poco de ambas opciones, todo para crear caos y descontrol en inazuma por octava vez en el fic XDD

-soy yo ¿o hay algo extraño en estos fideos?  
>-para mi esta delicioso, tiene un sabor extravagante y agradable al paladar…-recito Midorikawa al igual que un poema<p>

-solo cuando comes te salen palabras rebuscadas- critico Kido comiendo una croqueta…

-¡ATENCION!...-hablo el panda con un megáfono.-¡HAREMOS UN CONCURSO, QUIEN SE LOGRE COMER 8 PLATOS DE HELADO TENDRA UN GRAN PREMIO!  
>-¡nosotros!...-Suzuno y mido nuevamente levantaron la manita en forma tierna y chibi…<br>-¿Por qué de repente cambiamos de forma a chibi?  
>-no lo se…¡pero comeremos igual!- durante el tiempo en que ambos empezaron a comer al resto de los presentes se le repartió un pequeño baso con un liquido verde (ya se imaginaran que es XD)<br>-esto me huele mal  
>-es el olor a ajenjo…<br>-no me refiero a esto, no crees que algo puede pasar si tomamos "otro" liquido con color y aroma extraño  
>-no seas niñita y trágatelo, o mejor chupalo todito como Hiroto hace con Midorikawa<br>-¡DIJE QUE DEJARAN DE MOLESTARME CON ESO!

Al día siguiente los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban. Claro que no todo era tan bonito para ciertos chicos con resaca. Un peli azul con la poca fuerza de sus piernas trataba de levantarse, cuando lo logro se tiro al suelo de inmediato.  
>-pero que…WAAAAA!...¡estoy desnudo!-grito Kazemaru<br>-¿Qué tu estas que?...GHYEEEE…-hablo Midorikawa al mismo tiempo que vomitaba en un balde con la ropa rasgada

-chicos… ¿me ayudan?...-Kazemaru tratando de cubrirse y Midorikawa sin alejarse de su balde miraron hacia arriba notando a un pobre Fubuki colgando de su bufanda…  
>-¿¡TRATAS DE SUICIDARTE FUBUKI!<br>-¡si lo hiciera no les pediría ayuda!  
>-santo dios…miren a Kido…-el colgado y Midorikawa voltearon quedando prácticamente en shock al ver a su amigo de rastas desnudo al lado de un panda fumando un cigarro.<p>

-Fudo me matara…-temblaba con un aura negra  
>-dalo por echo… ¿Dónde están Suzuno y Tachimukai?<br>-allí…-señalo Fubuki efectivamente a Suzuno amordazado y a Tachimukai con un látigo y ropa de cuero  
>-¡ ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO ALLI?<br>-no lo se…GYUAAAA!...-siguió vomitando…  
>-faltan Atsuya y Sakuma…<br>-Sakuma se fue de tras de un pingüino y Atsuya…

-¡ALLI ESTA!...-grito Kido. Todos voltearon a ver a un cuerpo inerte que flotaba en una olla de sopa…  
>-¡ATSUYA!...-lo sacaron y trataron de reanimarlo<br>-a ver…-se acercó Midorikawa dándole un lametazo y comiendo un par de fideos-le faltan 15 minutos  
>-¡no hagas eso es asqueroso! Además… ¿¡tú no estabas vomitando!<br>-si…pero creo que esta vez se quedo dentro…ah, no, esperen ¡no se quedo dentro!-acercando el balde-no…esperen, si se quedo-alejándolo-¡no se quedo!-acercándolo de nuevo- si…-alejándolo- ¡NO!-acercándolo-¡SI!-alejándolo-NO-acercándolo  
>-¡PARA CON ESO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!...-despertó pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y dejándolo vomitando de nuevo<br>-¿alguien podría explicarme que rayos paso aquí?  
>-yo también quisiera saber por que me duele el trasero y el panda me dejo 50 dólares y una mata de bambú…<br>-sabia que no debíamos venir…-Kazemaru se ponía emo haciéndose bolita y vistiendo un saco de papas…  
>-¡USTEDES DEJEN ESO!...-grito Kido a Midorikawa y Suzuno que jugaban ahorcado con el pobre de Fubuki a quien lo habían puesto debajo de misma olla en que casi se ahoga Atsuya y por cada respuesta errónea le iban cortando la bufanda<br>-¡pero estoy a dos silabas de ganar! Es… ¿"lo que paso después de que Kazemaru se tomara un viagra por error"?  
>-incorrecto…es: "la violación después de que Kazemaru se tomara un viagra por error"…-Suzuno corto la bufanda y Fubuki cayo dentro de la olla, luego mido le puso la tapa y prendió una fogata<br>-ahora lo dejamos hervir 30 minutos y lo dejamos reposar-aparecía Midorikawa con un traje de cocinero  
>-¡SAQUEN A FUBUKI DE ALLI!<p>

Se reunieron "en las ruinas" del local, ya que eso había quedado después de su noche de borrachera o alucinación o lo que sea que les hubiera provocado esos fideos y líquido verde.

-entonces… ¿nadie recuerda lo que paso?...-hablaba Fubuki dentro de la olla y Kazemaru detrás batiéndolo con un cucharón  
>-Midorikawa deja eso, lo único que te faltaba era volverte caníbal…<p>

-volviendo al tema, ¿Qué hacemos respecto a esto?  
>-¿te refieres a tu desnudes, la violación de Kido, el vomito de mido, el intento de suicidio de los hermanos Fubuki, la desaparición de Sakuma y el encuentro S&amp;M de Tachimukai y Suzuno?<p>

-exacto…-un profundo silencio fue lo que quedo…todos traumado y Fubuki siendo hervido por Midorikawa y agregándole zanahorias

-¡CHICOS!...-apareció Sakuma abriendo la puerta y golpeando unos palos que soportaban los cimientos del lugar y finalmente asiendo que cayera toda la contracción. Salieron corriendo y quedaron a fuera de las ruinas bajo las atentas miradas de los vecinos, y claro, Fubuki aun dentro de la olla.  
>-Fubuki sal de allí de una vez<br>-pero se siente como un jacuzzi…  
>-¡QUE SALGAS CARAJO!<p>

De pronto apareció una patrulla y adentro estaba la cocinera y duela del negocio-  
>-¡ALLI ESTAN! ¡ELLOS DESTRUYERON MI RESTAURANTE!-apunto con su dedo acusador y la policía los amordazo y metió en la patrulla<br>-¡no, no me separen de mi jacuzzi!  
>-¡es una maldita olla Shirou!<p>

Llegaron a la comisaría y estuvieron encerrados por el suficiente tiempo en que personajes misterioso pagaran su fianza  
>-ya pueden irse, estas personas pagaron por los daños…-hablo el policía y afuera estaba el panda, Pablo el pingüino y la olla de fideos<p>

-¡jacuzzi por fin juntos de nuevo!  
>-¡¿Cómo UNA OLLA LLEGO HASTA AQUÍ? O mas bien…¡¿DESDE CUANDO PAGAN FIANZAS?<p>

-Pablo, sabia que vendrías por mí…-Sakuma abrazaba al pingüino y Fubuki a la olla  
>-Kido…el panda te busca<br>-¡QUE SE BALLA!...-se escondía debajo de la cama de la celda…salieron de allí luego de despedirse de sus rescatadores y volvieron a la casa a de Kazemaru…

-prometan que nunca hablaremos de esto de nuevo…

"y en el noticiario de hoy, unos chicos alocados destruyeron un local de comida china mientras hacían una alocada fiesta con personas bañándose en ollas, otras colgando del techo, unas desnudas bailando el caño y otras prostituyéndose con pandas y demás…les sugerimos no repetir las acciones de estos chicos

En la pantalla pusieron las fotos de la noche cada una peor que la otra…casi a los segundos los celulares de los ukes empezaron a sonar  
>-no contesten, que nadie conteste…<p>

-¡KAZEMARU!...-se escuchaban los gritos de endo y del resto de los semes abajo exigiendo entrar. Los ukes hicieron un círculo y rogaron el perdón de sus traseros…

Luego de esto la noticia estuvo en los noticieros por varias semanas. Los ukes faltaron la respectiva semana a clases por un fuerte dolor en la columna vertebrar y rotura de algunas costillas y claro, aprendieron la dulce lección que el mundo se va pervirtiendo y siempre habrá un fujoshi tratando de joderte…

* * *

><p><strong>LO TERMINE! ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR QUE YO MISMA ME REI HACIÉNDOLO XDDD ojala les haya gustado y perdonen la tardanza :3<strong>


End file.
